The Time of Revalation
by xX12Anonymous97Xx
Summary: A new threat now endangers the town of Nome. Balto, and his recently found brother Jet, will be pushed to their limits in their efforts to keep their family and their friends safe. And on top of that, another member of their formally thought deceased family decides to reveal himself...


~Hey again everyone. Had time to finish this, so I did. I guess I will keep Jet around for this story, too. I rather liked the character, and didn't want to have built him up only to kill him off. So Jet will still be here. If you're just coming into this story, I would recommend reading its prequels first, although it's not necessary, it would be helpful.

Thanks all, and enjoy!

Prologue/Chapter 1

He moved silently through the forest, ears standing erect and eyes rapidly scanning the area around him. The bright sun shone through the rapidly regenerating forest canopy, but even so there were still a multitude of shadows that caused him to stop more than a few times in fear of an attack.

The forest growth was shooting up rapidly under the warm spring sun, providing Storm ample cover and many shadowy areas to hide in. Unfortunately it also gave the same advantage to his enemies, who were far greater in number and much more adept at using their environment to hunt, ambush, and kill any who dared cross them. And Storm was sure his dark grey coat didn't do any favors, either.

The one advantage he had was that his presence had yet to be discovered by the wolves he was attempting to locate. And if they _did _know about him, he had yet to see any signs of danger, the keyword being _yet. _Just two days ago Storm had seen them, and among the group had been a single wolf that stood out.

The husky had seen his share of all white coated wolves in his now more than four year long search for a certain one. It was sheer luck that he'd even seen the wolf yesterday, and though it had been at a great distance, it just _felt _right. Storm was certain that he had finally found Aniu.

Storm had turned back towards Nome when he'd seen her. He had been ready to give up just a short week ago, ready to finally believe she was gone, and ready to move on with his life. Maybe this wolf _wasn't _really Aniu. Maybe it was just the part of him, the side that was not yet ready to move on, to give up; maybe it was this that had so _convinced _him that the wolf he had seen was the right one.

Storm shook those thoughts forcefully from his mind. He believed it, he had to, otherwise he'd just wasted _four years _of his life searching for someone that had, in all likelihood, had been dead before he had even begun his search. And if that was true, then he had left his son for- _SNAP!_

The sound echoed through the forest much louder than he'd even thought was possible for such a small branch, and he cursed his lack of attention to where he'd been going. Storm dove down behind a large grey rock that had somehow been conveniently placed to his left, pressing his back up against it, trying to slow his breathing and frantically beating heart. He didn't _dare _peek around the boulder, for he knew what would be waiting. He could sense them, at least three wolves, maybe more, were coming to check out the sound he had just provided.

Storm was so sure they would be able to hear him, just from his heart beat that was deafening in his ears. But despite that, he heard a sharp intake of breath, and promptly held in his own.

"This is what we heard," said the low rumble of a wolf's voice.

"But what broke it?" a slightly higher pitched voice responded.

After another long intake of breath the wolf growled. "A _dog." _

Just the way it was spoke made Storm's blood turn to ice. He knew he had to act, and he only had a precious few moments to do so. There was no way they could miss his scent leading to the rock only a few steps away.

A weight was suddenly and viciously planted right on top of his back, and before he could do anything to stop it a cry emerged from his throat. A moment later a pair of fangs sank into the thick fur on the back of his neck. It was enough to keep him pinned, but not kill him. Storm tried to jerk himself away but it was to no avail, and he soon found himself surrounded by five wolves. The one on his back leapt away and joined the semicircle around him, the rock blocking any escape from behind him, making a total of six wolves.

Storm sighed. Two or three, he might be able to take, but not _six. _

"Hey! I recognize him!" one of the voices exclaimed, "That's the one Night told us about."

One of the wolves, brown furred and yellow eyed stuck his muzzle in Storm's face, causing the husky to take a step back. This wolf wasn't very big, actually slightly smaller than the medium sized Storm, but the way his muscles flexed and rippled underneath his fur made him intimidating, and the wolf knew it.

"You're Storm." It was said as a statement, but he thought it would be better if he replied anyway.

"I am."

The wolf looked to another behind him and nodded. "You're right."

While Storm was weary and fearful, he hid it well behind his cold blue eyes and neutral expression. But despite this fear, he was also elated and excited. This meant the wolf he had seen really _was _Aniu.

"What do we do with him, Saunter?"

"We will take him back to our camp. I'm _certain _Night will be very pleased with our findings." Saunter replied, turning to Storm. The wolf gave him a rough shove and growled, "Move."

The wolves forcefully pushed and shoved him along, although they never did it too hard and didn't leave any visible wounds, such as scratches or bite marks. It was as though they were afraid to harm him, and it made him all the more apprehensive. Just how atrocious had Night become?

He was pushed along until they exited the forest, coming up on a stream that marked the border between the forest and the blooming tundra that stretched out beyond it. They crossed the stream by way of a fallen tree trunk, and he was led out onto the flatlands. It wasn't until they were almost on top of it that Storm saw the crater that sunk down under the level of the rest of the tundra, and he immediately saw the benefits to using such a place as your area.

During the winter, most of the snow and wind would stay above you, thus making it warmer down in the crater. It would have the opposite effect in the summer, when most of the cool air would sink down into it. It was also very well disguised, as Storm hadn't even seen it until they were upon it.

The walls sloping down into the heart of the crater were very gradual, and it was a fairly large space, more than enough to fit and shelter the wolves inside of it, which he estimated to be somewhere around twenty. Though there was probably more, except they were just out on patrols, like the one that had found him.

The bushes and shrubs were shaped and made into dens, and it made Storm ache just a little bit because of how similar the place was to the camp he and Aniu had lived in so very long ago. He was given some frightening stares as he passed by, and was even nipped at by some of the wolves. But all of the glares were cursory due to Saunter, the wolf that Storm was now annoyed with walking beside him. That meant that he held a position of authority.

Storm was pushed into one of the smaller dens and told to wait inside, which also meant that Night was out and about. _Probably with Aniu._ It angered him to even think about what the wolf might have and probably _had _done to her, and he had to stem the growl that was rising up in his throat. Two guards were sat outside of his den, indicating that he'd be waiting in here for a while.

So Storm sat and stared at the green walls of his bush-den. He didn't think, he just sat. Because of this it didn't seem to be too long before he was summoned out of the den and led to a larger one. Inside of it were three wolves. The one in the center was the black furred, greened eyed Night. Although splotches of grey fur now sporadically dotted the wolf's pelt, most of them congregated beneath his chin and between his toes. He had aged quite a bit. He was flanked on both sides by two more wolves, both of whom followed Storm's every move with narrowed eyes. Saunter followed him in.

Night's green eyes bore straight into Storm's, and the husky could tell that Night was _very _angry. Very was actually probably a big understatement. The wolf hid it remarkably well though, behind a wry smile and gleaming eyes.

"I thought you were dead." Night said with a small laugh.

"Surprise." Storm replied humorlessly.

"You're really _not _in a position to be so bold, Storm. I could kill you now."

Storm smirked. "Not without them." The husky lifted a paw and pointed to the wolves beside Night. "I beat you before, and you know I could do it again. That's why they're here." Storm knew he struck a nerve with that, and he knew he should not have said it. But he just couldn't hold back. Again, though, Night hid his anger well, and spoke without a growl.

"You're wrong, Storm. I can _kill you on my own. _But… I would rather not. I know why you're here. You want Aniu."

Storm's cocky expression quickly melted away, and he managed a small nod. "You guessed it. Where is she?"

And that was when he got a reaction he had not expected at all. Sadness. Night lowered his eyes to the ground, and when he spoke, there was actually some amount of regret in his tone.

"Dead. She's been dead for years now." Night answered, voice faltering.

It felt as though he had just been kicked in the gut. Multiple times. Storm's breath left his body, as well as all of the energy. His head lowered, and he slumped toward the ground. All of those years. That had been his source of energy. What had kept him going. The thought that she was still alive and out there somewhere. And that he'd find her. Because he needed her.

And then the sadness was gone; it was replaced by anger. A burning anger. The kind that pushed a being past ordinary limits of strength, and drove them to do unspeakable things. He wanted to lunge at Night at that very moment. Sink his teeth into the wolf's neck. Feel his warm blood gush out…

But he couldn't. Only one thing held him back. One thing, called one word.

Balto.

His son. The son he'd never revealed himself to. He'd saved his pup a couple of times, and yet had never told who he was. He couldn't just die and not tell Balto. It wouldn't be fair.

"How.. how did it happen?" Storm asked weakly, fixating his now dull blue eyes upon the tip of Night's nose. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to look the wolf right in the eye.

Night didn't answer right away. And when he did, it was with a flick of his paw. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

The husky studied Night for a moment, searching his words for any sign of malice or hidden intent. Finding nothing, he nodded, stood up, and followed his longtime foe out of the den, and eventually out of the camp.

When the guards tried to follow them, Night just waved them away. It made Storm all the more weary, but he didn't protest. Obviously Night trusted him enough not to attack. And despite everything they had been through, that trust still meant something to Storm. So he wouldn't betray it. The two trotted about a hundred yards out of camp, and then sat down by a collection of boulders.

Once he was sure they were alone, Night turned to Storm and sat back on his haunches, so the two were shoulder-to-shoulder. Almost like brothers. "Aniu.. was never happy with me." Night began hesitantly, as if he was not sure where to begin. "I could never understand it, Storm."

That was a first too. Night had never called him by his name. The husky offered a nod, a gesture for his wolf companion to continue.

"She always seemed sad. And, though you probably don't believe me, it hurt me to see her sad. I loved her so much, Storm… so… much."

And now he was beginning to understand.

"I felt as though you were a danger to her. I thought that.. somehow, you were controlling her. Forcing her to be happy. And be with you… it was only after she died.. that I realized how wrong I was to keep her from you. That I realized how much she… loved you." Night's eyes were closed, and now his head was bowed, in a similar manner to Storm earlier.

"She's buried beneath these rocks. Right down here." Night stated, pointing a paw at the boulders only a few steps away. "I had always thought that I was doing her good.. keeping her away from you… but… I wasn't. And so she died of sadness, and despair."

Storm was still angry. But not quite so much, now. A misunderstanding. That was what it had been. All along. Sure, it was a strange one, but that didn't change anything. Both of them had loved Aniu. And however sick and twisted Night's obsession with her had seemed to Storm, that didn't change what it was.

Storm himself, knew he would have done anything… even kill.. for Aniu. It made sense now. Night had loved her too.

And for a moment, the two of them were connected. A small bond formed between them, and their eyes met. There were no words spoken. There was no need. Both knew what the other was feeling.

"Night! The humans have killed another wolf!"

The voice pierced the quite reverie that had fallen upon them like a needle piercing a balloon. Night was instantly on alert, and all traces of the former connection had vanished, evaporating into the air like mist.

"Where?" Night asked urgently, trotting over to the exhausted looking wolf.

"The border nearest to… Nome." The wolf said, her eyes fixating onto Storm. The last part of her sentence was quieter than the rest, and her lips pulled back into a snarl. "What is a dog doing here?!"

Night shook his head, and turned his blazing green eyes back to Storm. Any and all traces of friendliness were well and truly gone, now.

"I think it's time for you to leave, now." Night said in a low, warning tone. It was a tone that said, get out of here now. And if we catch you here again, we'll skin you alive. So Storm dipped his head, and backed away slowly.

"And so it is."

With that, the husky jogged back to the forest from where he had come. He had nowhere to go now. Except for Nome. Humans had killed a wolf, and by the sound of it, it wasn't the first. That put the whole town of Nome in danger.

Night wasn't one to mess around. Storm knew that. He needed to warn the dogs about a potential threat. But that wasn't the real reason. He wanted to see Balto. And Jenna too. And their family. How many pups had they had?

That question, and many others, would no doubt be answered soon. So he picked up his pace. If he was lucky, he'd be there in a day's travel.


End file.
